PARADISE KISS
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Yuki conoce a Subaru, un joven que se ha cruzado en su camino sin imaginar que el destino les tenía preparado un encuentro que duraría para toda la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

PARADISE KISS

**PARADISE KISS**

**CHAPTER 1**

El verano comienza, aves por doquier llamando a la vida con cantos melodiosos y suaves casi placenteros.

Es ésta época donde la naturaleza se convierte en el puente entre lo terrenal y aquel sentimiento que evita la destrucción de este mundo; entonces ¿por qué hay tanta tristeza y soledad?. Es el caso de una adolescente que comienza a formarse en el irrelevante mundo de los adultos tal así, que su confusión le ha llevado a conocer, probar venenos impacientes, cuales fuesen inventados por el humano.

Una vida cruel llena de dolor y sufrimiento intentar relacionarse con los demás entes a su alrededor, una tarde caminando sin rumbo creando vacíos pensamientos tropezó con un apuesto joven, alto de muy buen ver al percatarse de lo ocurrido la chica se sonroja

¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico

Sí –respondió la chica

Me alegro

Él continuó caminando sin mirar atrás la chica no hizo más que alejarse de ahí. Ella siguió pensando en lo ocurrido en los siguientes días, aquel joven la había cautivado.

Pasado un tiempo su estado iba de mal en peor aun punto casi de la decadencia, la agonía; se sentía asfixiar entre la multitud de la metrópoli después de todo vivir no rea algo que el hiciera feliz.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado, al salir del colegio un grupo de adolescentes le esperaban no era para saludarle siquiera para verle pasar, era para hacerle daño le acorralaron en una esquina, a punto de ser herida.

¡Hey! –una voz se escuchó

Era el joven de la otra vez.

Deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño –le advirtió el joven

¡Tú no te metas –amenazó uno de los agresores

Si es lo que quieren. . .

De alguna forma el joven se libró de los chicos en un santiamén los cuales salieron corriendo.

Gra-gracias –agradeció la chica el joven

¿Estás bien?

¿Eh?, Sí

Le mira fijamente

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada –después de esas palabras el joven se dispuso a irse del lugar

¡Espera!

¿Qué? –deteniéndose

Tú eres el chico de la otra vez. ¿Cu-cual es tu nombre?

Sumeragi Subaru –respondió serio

¿Su-me-ra-gi Su-ba-ru? Que lindo nombre. Yo me llamo Yuki, Yuki Haneda von Leonelli

. . .Tengo que irme

Espera. . .

Le mira de nuevo

Espera. . . ¿podemos vernos de nuevo?

¿Por qué?

Es que. . . verás quisiera conocerte

. . .

P-pero si no quieres. . .

Está bien, nos veremos después –se vuelve y se va del lugar

Como prometió se encontraron de nuevo. Sin decirlo, ambos caminaron por el parque sin decir palabra alguna.

Eh, eh ¿te apetece una soda?, hay una fuente de sodas cerca de aquí y bueno yo. . . –preguntaba turbada Yuki

¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿Eh?

Cuando nos vimos dijiste que querías conocerme, querías verme de nuevo. ¿Cuál es tu razón?

. . . –baja la mirada sonrojada

Bien, si no vas a decir nada me voy

Se retira del lugar (N.T. de la A. "En realidad se escapa otra vez"), Yuki sólo le mira partir, no pudo responder. Una vergonzosa pregunta y una inexistente respuesta.

Pasó un tiempo, Yuki había vuelto a la cotideaneidad. Una tarde mientras juergueaba con sus compañeras de instituto se les ocurrió volver a casa por el parque mientras el grupo bromeaba sobre esto y aquello Yuki las habló de Subaru, muy emocionadas por el relato una de las jóvenes sugirió.

Deberías decirle lo que sientes

¡¿Qué?! ¡¡te equivocas no es lo que tú crees!!

Sí, claro –responde sarcástica

¡¡Subaru es muy apuesto, claro es verdad pero, pero no. . .!!

De pronto algo interrumpió el debate.

Todas se habían quedado embelesadas por lo que había detrás de Yuki.

¿Qué ocurre, por qué no dicen nada? –preguntó curiosa Yuki

Sus compañeras señalaron detrás suyo como respuesta, un poco asustada la joven se volvió para encontrarse con. . . un muy serio Subaru.

¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaa. . .!! –se llevó un gran susto

Subaru abrió los ojos y miró fríamente a la joven

S-S-S-Subaru san, jejeje ¿qué hace aquí?

Entonces recordó lo que había dicho hacía unos segundos atrás

Eto. . . verá Subaru san jejeje, eto. . . lo de hace un rato no era verdad bueno, si lo es pero. . . quiero decir. . . –sin poder terminar de explicarse la joven fue interrumpida

No digas nada –le tomó de la mano por sorpresa, llevándola consigo fuera de ahí

¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntaba una de las jóvenes

¿Acaso dijo Subaru? –cuestionó otra

Eso fue raro –terminó la última

En otra parte.

Espera, detente –pedía Yuki

Tenemos que hablar –dijo Subaru deteniéndose

¿Sobre qué?

Se acerca lentamente a la chica y le besa tiernamente. Se separaron apenas para tomar aire, entonces Subaru continuó hablando.

Lo que dijiste. . .

Eto. . . verá, lo que pasó, fue que. . .

Sólo dime si es verdad

S-s-si –baja la mirada avergonzada

Subaru le toma la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo nuevamente.

Ski da

¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida

Ski da

Subaru san. . . yo. . .

Ambos se besaron a la luz de la luna sellando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 CHAPTER 2

Yuki y Subaru han comenzado a salir y todo indica que la relación es fructífera.

Subaru san

¿Si?

Dentro de poco será la fiesta del instituto y bueno. . . quisiera ir

¿Qué te detiene?

Tú – le mira con franqueza

¿Yo, cómo? –preguntó confundido, ¿cómo podría ser él el causante?

Quiero que tú vayas conmigo

. . .

Hasta ahora Yuki no ha logrado hacerle sonreír mucho, ni hacerle hablar más de dos palabras o sus ya conocidas respuestas silenciosas.

Si es lo que quieres iré

¡¿En verdad?!

Asiente

Varios días después. En la fiesta.

Llegaron a esta tomados de la mano, ante esto todos los ahí presentes les miraban.

¿Por qué nos miran de esa forma? –decía la joven

Será porque envidian tu belleza –le besa

Subaru san. . .

Durante toda la noche la pasaron juntos sin separase en ningún momento. Subaru hizo un gran esfuerzo por bailar, le complacía en todo lo que podía.

A la mañana siguiente Yuki fue a buscar a Subaru a su apartamento, llamó a la puerta pero no había respuesta, siguió intentando pero parecía no haber nadie de pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, la vista se le nubló hasta perder el conocimiento.

Subaru había vuelto a casa y se encontró con una desmayada Yuki, le llevó dentro una vez ahí intentó hacerle recuperar el sentido, cuando volvió en sí abrió lentamente los ojos, miró a Subaru.

¿Quién eres? –preguntó Yuki

¿De qué hablas?

¿En donde estoy? –se incorporó

Subaru había comenzado a preocuparse por las preguntas que hacía la chica.

¿Te sientes bien?, soy yo Subaru y estás en mi apartamento

¿Subaru?

Asiente

No te conozco

Cuando volví a casa estabas desmayada afuera, te traje aquí, quizá te golpeaste la cabeza descansa

Está bien

Yuki durmió en la habitación de Subaru esa noche, por la mañana Yuki despertó antes y miró a su lado al ojiverde en cuanto desayunaron se dirigieron al hospital. Subaru se encargó de explicar al doctor lo ocurrido.

Parece que la señorita presenta un cuadro de amnesia temporal, esto se debe a un mal funcionamiento del Sistema límbico lo que no le permite la retención de la memoria a largo plazo pero no es de gravedad únicamente es una defensa del cerebro. A esto se le llama amnesia sistemática, la cual consiste en la eliminación de ciertos tipos de experiencias.

¿Estará bien? –preguntó Subaru preocupado

Por supuesto, lo más seguro es que la señorita esté intentando borrar algún recuerdo inconscientemente, pero se recuperará por lo pronto se quedará aquí en observación.

Asiente

Yuki despertó al día siguiente miró a todas partes llamándole la atención de Subaru quién durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación. Se levantó y se dirigió donde Subaru.

Hey –le llamó Yuki

Subaru entreabrió los ojos, al ver a Yuki se levantó de repente

¿Qué haces?, deberías estar en cama

Ya estoy bien, Subaru san

Subaru se incorporó, al escuchar esto en seguida le abrazó.

¿Subaru san?

. . .

¿Qué ocurre Subaru san?

Deja de llamarme así –le mira fijamente

¿Eh, por qué?

Siempre me llamas por usted

¿Está mal?

¡Si, no sólo eso!

Yuki comienza a preocuparle el tono con que Subaru se dirigía a ella.

No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme en mi apartamento, no quiero tener que volver a pasar por algo así. . .

Habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas de la joven quién sentía como su corazón se hacía añicos por aquellas palabras.

¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó al instante el ojiverde

Si lo que quiere es no volver a verme. . .

Le interrumpe –No lo malinterpretes- sonríe –No quiero que me busques más porque. . . quiero que estés conmigo

¿Qué dices?

Le toma las manos –Quiero que vivas conmigo. Me preocupas

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Porque te amo

Se besan tiernamente

De ahora en adelante sólo llámame Subaru

De acuerdo, Su-chan.


End file.
